Ghost In The Mirror
by TintinRossi56
Summary: Darkness falls upon Marlinspike Hall and targets Tintin but the ghoul in question wants to steal something from Tintin that will change his life forever. (Story on Temporary hiatus)
1. Descending Darkness

**Yay I'm back for good for a bit as I'm not back in university yet. This story is one that I have been working on for a while. It isn't like The Day I Died as this is darker and unlike the majority of my FanFictions no one gets killed in this fanfiction well someone is already dead but it's not one of the main characthers. The title of the story comes from my favourite Mallory Knox song. I've been wanting to write a supernatural story for while and I hope that this is good. If anyone likes the story please review, I love reviews. This is my first attempt at a story like this so be nice please x x**

 **Title** : Ghost In The Mirror

 **Catergory** : Adventures Of Tintin

 **Characters** : Tintin, Captain Haddock, Rastapopulus

 **Genre** : Supernatural, Suspense

 **Rating** : T (For Safety)

 **Language** : English

 **Summary** : Darkness falls upon Marlinspike Hall and targets Tintin but the ghoul in question wants to steal something from Tintin that will change his life forever.

 **Chapter Title** : Descending Darkness

 **Ideal Music** : Intro - Bullet For My Valentine

 **xx**

Clouds gathered in the darkness and might around Marlinspike Hall's warm english air. The atmosphere sounded it's siren silencing the earth that laid below. The earth complied as bolts of electric fire ran through from negative to positive, igniting the electrons as it did so.

The Captain was usually a sound sleeper but tonight he couldn't settle. A sudden bolt of lighterning was followed up by an earth shattering crack of thunder, making the Captain shoot bolt upright in bed. Quickly controlling his breathing he threw his feet out of bed, ignoring the coldness of the hardwood floor. Pausing he gazed around the room only to witness the room get awashed in white light temporarily blinding the Captains sight. Pulling himself up he decided there was no point staying in bed as he wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon.

As he walked into the lengthy coridoor leading to the main stairs he noticed that Tintin's door was wide open but Tintin's bed was notably absent of said reporter. The Captain headed down to the kitchen and flickering the light switch realised that the power was out.

"Darn it" he exclaimed realising he wouldn't be able to make a hot drink to attempt to combat his hieghtened awakened state given the time that it was. Glancing at the clock he squinted slightly trying to make sense of the numbers in the darkness.

"Midnight? That can't be right" he stated.

He eyed up the clock for the second time, convinced that what he was seeing was wrong as if the clock was right then he had only been asleep for an hour.

Another flash of lightening lit up the room and a loud creek echoed through the kitchen and in an instant the Captain felt cold air against his skin. Turning around to consult it he saw the curtains blowing violently with the breeze from the window that had been blown open and it was followed by various clicks and creaks from the stairs. The Captain didn't feel comfortable anymore.

 **xx**

Tintin jumped through the hedge and immedaitly began to run. The night was basking with a presence of evil and with every strike of the negative ions upon the earthly ground Tintin felt less and less safe. As he cleared the next field a strong invisible force pushed him right off his feet, making him land hard and aukwardly upon his stomach, but this wasn't wind not by a long shot.

As he pulled himself up he could see Marlinspike Hall barely three hundred metres away, wondering if he could escape the evil sensation that was lingering in the darkness. Racing from his spot he jumped onto Marlinspike's surrounding wall, pulling himself over in one fluid movement. He paused as he hit the ground. He still didn't feel safe.

The night screamed in thunder, tones so dark that it sounded like the prince of darkness himself was speaking causing Tintin to start running again, even harder than before.

A swipe came at him in the darkness missing him by mere centimetres but that wouldn't be the end of it, not by a long shot. It was just the begining.

 **xx**

The Captain flickered the switch for the billionith time and sighed loundly before heading back to the main room. Right at this moment a new darkness was descending and it was one that the Captain and Tintin would not expect and the events that would occur tonight would change their lives and not for the better.

Suddenly the door slammed open, hitting the adjoining wall, causing rain to immediatly seep into the hallway. Tintin stummbled into the hallway and collapsed into the Captain's arms.

"Tintin what happened?"

"I..I..I'm not sure" he stuttered. He was breathing heavily, trying to get as much oxygen as possible back into his body but he still didn't feel comfortable despite residing in the arms of his friend. Tintin was battered and bruised not to mention all of his clothering was soaked right through inculding his hair which had been eradicated of it's usual quiff that made him even more unique. The Captain pulled him close, not paying any attention to the water soaking into his dressing gown. As Tintin let go he supported himself against the staircase as the Captain went to close the door.

Dark Forces were at work tonight

 **Hope you enjoyed this and more will be coming soon.**


	2. A Face In The Darkness

**Sorry that this has not been updated sooner. I went through a period where I was recieving nasty insulting reviews and for a while it put me off updating the story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and If you like it please review. This may have another potentially two chapters althought I may just try and put it into one chapter so it is nice and long as to me this chapter seems quite short.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. The Howling - Within Temptation**

 **2\. Storytime - Nightwish**

 **3\. Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation**

 **xx**

Once Tintin had changed into dry clothers the pair headed into the martime galley. Tintin sat curled up on a tub chair cuddling Snowy with one arm and stroking him softly with the other. Tintin was covered in a thick blanket as he was still cold and shaken. He couldn't even describe what had happened outside to the Captain. Despite the god awful sound of the brattle of thunder outside Snowy was fast asleep and the Captain and Tintin wished they could do the same. They were both exhausted but the Captain had managed to sort out the fire giving them in the least a source of heat.

After gently lowering Snowy onto the floor he pulled the blanket over himself and desperately tried to get comfortable. He knew it would be better to go to bed but he didn't want to be alone.

Shutting his eye's his mind latched onto the moment he was running for his life and a face flashed in front of his eye's appearing for only miliseconds. His face was translucent but it was the red eye's that made him shiver causing his eye's to snap open.

The Captain re-entered the room carrying another two candles and placed them on the window. It didn't really add much light to the room but it was better than sitting in complete darkness. The Captain slowly approached Tintin and knelt down in front of him.

"Tintin, what happened outside?" The Captain asked softly.

"I don't know Captain. I just didn't feel safe. I still don't"

Ions ignited in the atmosphere again and within seconds of the lightening hitting the ground a figure suddenly appeared in the room and the second Tintin saw the red eye's he leaped out of his seat and scrambled into the nearest corner of the room. The Captain rushed to Tintin and reached out to him but he realised that Tintin's complextion had dissapeared from a healthy golden colour to a deathly shade of white. He could see the fear in his eye's.

"Tintin whats wrong?"

"Something is inside the hall" He whispered, trying to control his erratic breathing.

Suddenly the Captain was propelled backwards by an useen force, landing hard at the other end of the room. Tintin stood up, ready to rush to the Captain but was pulled backwards by the same unseen force but what was about to happen would shock the pair of them. The next thing Tintin felt was a tight grip around his neck as he was pulled up the wall.

"Blistering Banacles Tintin!"

He wanted to scream but the vice like grip around his neck made that impossible. Tintin was pulled up the wall untill he was barely centimetres from the ceiling and it was at that moment that the invisible entity finally revealed itself.

"Thundering...no" The Captain whispered.

As the outline of the entity came into view Tintin's eye's widerned.

Rastapopulus

Rastapopulus' eye's were shining a deadly shade of red and an evil smile was plastered across his face.

"And you thought you had gottern rid of me for good" he stated menacingly.

Rastapopulus started to tighten his grip around Tintin's neck. He had him right where he wanted him and he was helpless. Rastapopulus could see the fear radiating in his eye's but the fear that he could sense just made him squeeze even harder.

The Captain angrily threw a chair at Rastapopulus but it only went through him and hit the wall. The Captain froze. He didn't know what to do.

A suddenly lightening strike took the Captain attention, momentarily, away from Tintin but at that exact moment Rastapopulus dissapeared and without warning Tintin fell straight onto the floor. Rushing over the Captain pulled Tintin straight into his arms. Tintin burst into tears and grabbed the Captain as tightly as he dared not wanting to let go.

"I'm scared Captain"

 **Please review if you like the chapter. Until the next time x x**


End file.
